


Valentinstagsgeschenke

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne wird mit Valentinstagsgeschenken überhäuft. Pansy bekommt genau eines ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentinstagsgeschenke

Am Abend des (verflucht unnötigen, wie Pansy findet) Valentinstages lässt Daphne es sich nicht nehmen, noch ein Mal all die kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten, die sie bekommen hatte, auf ihrem Bett auszubreiten. Alle möglichen Kärtchen, von hübschen, sorgfältig ausgesuchten, bis hin zu hastig bekritzelten Pergamentfetzen, finden sich da, Blumen und vor allem haufenweise Schokolade.  
„Du bist wunderschön und ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das persönlich sagen“, liest Daphne mit gekünstelt hingerissener Stimme vor und sieht, wie sie sich so auf dem Bett räkelt, wirklich ekelhaft beneidenswert wunderschön aus. Das sagt Pansy natürlich nicht. Stattdessen meint sie nur: „Die meiste Schokolade isst du doch sowieso nicht, ich nehm' mir dann gerade mal welche ...“ Sie bemüht sich nicht einmal, weniger missmutig zu klingen.  
Ihre Freundin schiebt ihr zuerst bereitwillig den Berg an Schokofröschen und anderen Leckereien zu, doch dann, als hätte sie ihre Worte nun erst deutlich gehört, richtet sie sich langsam auf und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Du bist doch nicht etwa neidisch?“  
Pansy will es leugnen, natürlich, wieso sollte sie sich diese Erniedrigung geben? Doch Daphne kennt sie schon lange genug, es würde sich gar nicht lohnen, eine Lüge zu versuchen.  
„Na, es muss dir ja auch aufgefallen sein, dass du haufenweise Geschenke bekommen hast und ich kein einziges ...“ Sie verschränkt die Hände vor der Brust und weiß, dass sie wie ein schmollendes Kind klingt.  
„Pfff!“ Daphne stößt spöttisch Luft aus und verdreht die Augen. „Als ob diese Geschenke Neid wert wären! Billiger Blödsinn und peinliche Worte, nur damit irgendein pubertärer Kerl mit seinem Penis in mir herumstochern kann.“  
Während dieser deutlichen Worte war sie über das Bett zu Pansy gekrochen, sich achtlos über die Karten bewegend, die unter ihrem Körper zerknickten. „Aber wenn du magst, kann ich dir auch ein Geschenk machen, was viel Tolleres als Schokolade ...“

Pansys fragender Gesichtsausdruck wandelt sich zu einem erschrockenen, als Daphne die Hand unter ihren Rock schiebt. Nicht einmal vorsichtig, tastend, sondern zielstrebig und mit einer Einstellung, die besagt, dass sie nicht auf Widerstand zu stoßen erwartet. Tut sie auch nicht.  
Nicht, weil Pansy schon immer auf die Freundin steht, sich am Ziel ihrer heimlichen Träume sieht, nein, sie ist einfach verdammt sexuell frustriert. Um ehrlich zu sein ist es ihr verflucht egal, wer oder was da unten in ihr _herumstochert_ , hauptsache es sind mal nicht ihre eigenen unkundigen Finger. Und Stochern kann man es wirklich nicht nenne, was Daphne da tut, doch auch, um sich zu fragen, woher die denn das Wissen nimmt, wie man eine Frau berühren sollte, ist jetzt nicht der Augenblick.  
 _Mund halten und genießen_ , das befiehlt Pansy sich selbst, und nun ist sie es, die auf dem Rücken liegt. Die Augen hält sie geschlossen – irgendwie ist es ja schon eine seltsame Situation. Unerwartet, befremdlich und doch, sie kann sich nicht erinnern, dass sich jemals etwas so gut angefühlt hat, wie Daphnes Hände, die nun auf ihren Oberschenkeln liegen und über die empfindsame Haut streichen. Zuerst kräftig, massierend, und dann, als Pansy sich sicher ist, niemals mehr etwas anderes spüren zu wollen, wieder so provozierend sanft, dass sie nicht sicher sein kann, ob die Berührung echt ist oder nur in ihrer Einbildung besteht.  
Würde sie die Augen öffnen, würde sie sehen, dass in Daphnes Blick nicht die gleiche entrückte Lust liegt, wie in ihrem, sondern eine Mischung aus Freude und Faszination. Auch sie ist nicht verliebt, nicht ein mal verknallt, doch sie schenkt gerne, und es ist offensichtlich, dass Pansy gerne annimmt. Noch trägt sie ihr Höschen, das, wie Daphne bemerkt, als sie sich entscheidet, ihr den Rock bis in die Kniekehlen herunterzuziehen, in einem stilvollen Slytherin-Dunkelgrün gehalten ist. Sie kichert, doch Pansy bemerkt es kaum, so neu ist das Gefühl der Berührung durch den Stoff hindurch – irgendwie rau, zu entfernt, nicht intensiv genug. „Du hast das ja wirklich langsam nötig, oder?“, fragt Daphne, und Pansy muss sich nicht fragen, woher die das weiß. Ihr Stöhnen, sich Winden und der feuchte Stoff sprechen Bände. Als wolle sie unbewusst mehr Haut zum Berühren bieten versucht Pansy, die Beine etwas weiter zu öffnen, doch der Rock fesselt sie auf Kniehöhe.  
 _Beinahe_ bekommen zu können, was man will, so verflixt nah dran sein, am ersehnten Gefühl und nun mit kundigen Fingern, die Stoff nun mal nicht durchdringen können, abgespeist werden- Pansy wimmert und Daphne gewährt ihr Gnade. Sie zieht den Slip hinunter und legt sich in der gleichen Bewegung so über die Freundin, dass diese nun endgültig zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt ist. Nichts könnte sie weniger stören, denn nun dringt Daphne mit dem Finger in sie ein und während ihre Bewegungen schneller werden muss Pansy sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht zu laut zu stöhnen.  
Daphne hält inne. „Ich mag das nicht, wenn du so leise bist, dann denke ich, mein Geschenk gefällt dir nicht.“ Sie imitiert das vorherige Schmollen der anderen, die hofft, wartet, und sich schließlich ( _Scheiss drauf_ , denkt Pansy sich, wenn sie gerade überhaupt denkt) ergibt.

Danach liegen sie nebeneinander und essen Schokolade. „Schließlich haben wir ja Sport getrieben, irgendwie“, rechtfertigt sich Daphne.   
„Du bist so anders wenn du- Also, in echt bist du ja eher- Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du-“, versucht Pansy, etwas zu sagen, und bereut gleichzeitig, überhaupt eine Stimme zu besitzen.  
„Ja, nicht wahr?“ Daphne lächelt, sie weiß genau, was sie meint. „Und das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich mit den meisten von denen hier“ - sie deutet auf die verkrumpelten Karten - „nichts anzufangen weiß. Eine Daphne, die nicht lieb, nett und süß ist, damit kämen die wohl gar nicht zurecht. Unpraktisch. Aber schön für dich, würde ich sagen ...“ Sie lächelt und Pansy steckt sich zurfrieden grinsend einen Schokofrosch in den Mund. Kalorien hat sie heute ja schließlich genug verbrannt.


End file.
